


No, Really - Its Just His Ass

by thedevil_andgod



Series: the family we found all on our own [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But wont admit that he likes all of Steve, He really likes Steves butt, M/M, Multi, Post battle of new york, Pre-Slash, Tony is in Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevil_andgod/pseuds/thedevil_andgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark did not have 'crushes'. Other people had crushes on him, but Tony Stark never once had a crush. And he most definitely did not have a crush on America's golden boy, Steve Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Really - Its Just His Ass

Tony Stark did not have 'crushes'. Other people had crushes on him, but Tony Stark never once had a crush. And he most definitely did not have a crush on America's golden boy, Steve Rogers. 

Okay, so the guy had a nice ass. He'll admit that much. It was perfect, really; round, firm, just begging to be used and abused.. not that Tony ever daydreamed about doing just that. Not even alone, in the shower. Ahem. 

Bruce was an asshole, always making jokes about him liking Rogers. Tony would scowl and flip him off, but Bruce would merely laugh and wink at Clint. Tony didn't get it, just because the rest of the world thought he was absolutely dreamy, did not mean he, who was Iron Man for god sake, would fall prey to the blondes charms. Sure, he was a looker. And Tony had no qualms about being attracted to guys. Hey, if someone's hot and willing, who cares what they have in their trousers?  
But Steve Rogers was also condescending, snarky, constantly making snide comments about Tony and his suit and role in the Avengers.  
Just because he had those beautiful sapphire eyes that seemed so focused and intense that, when he was looking at you, you felt like you were the only person in the room, or that simply gorgeous smile that lit up his entire perfect face and made Tony's heart flutter in his chest, did not mean he could get away with being a dickhead. 

This went on for months after the entire team had moved into Stark Tower. Tony would stare at Steve's perfect ass from a distance, get caught by Bruce or Clint (Usually Clint, that fucker was constantly spying on everyone through the airvents) be teased about his crush, which he would then deny and go on to make an extra effort to be especially irritating around Steve. It was, at first, amusing. The great Tony Stark, billionaire, philanthropist, playboy, completely flustered by innocent, sweet Steve Rogers. As time wore on it became annoying, and the rest of the team tried hard to push Tony into admitting his feelings. They had JARVIS 'accidentally' shut down the elevator when the two were in there alone, tried to get Steve to help Tony in the lab, and more and more ridiculous strategies to get the men to have a serious talk about their emotions.

But despite the failure of every plan they thought up, eventually the attempts alone wore Tony down. One day, he snapped, growled 'Fuck this' and proceeded to stalk over to Steve, grab him by his ridiculously muscled shoulders and plant a bruising kiss on his soft, pale lips.  
When he pulled away, Steve looked stunned, cheeks flushed red. He stared at Tony for a long time before speaking.  
'All this time, you've had a crush on me?' He asked incredulously.  
Tony shrugged.  
'Don't get any ideas - you've just got a really great ass.'

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I love the idea of the Avengers being this really weird but cute family all together, in Stark Tower so I decided to start writing a series! This is on top of my novel for NaNoWriMo, so if my updates are slow this month that's why. This is crap, I wrote it at quarter to one in the morning during an episode of 'Can't Sleep Because I Need To Write' insomnia so I'll come back and tweak it when I have a chance! Hope you guys enjoy, and feedback is always appreciated! :)


End file.
